Music Lessons
by bonegeisha
Summary: Superboy has a bad habit of staring at a blank TV screen...because he's Superboy, and needs no help from anyone. Robin's bored with watching the clone stare...But, flipping thru channels beside him could prove to be a little dangerous...-Fluff and Love ;3


_~~**~~ Hola again! I'm back and with a new fandom to destroy ;D lol No, really, I'm pretty pumped about this "Young Justice" fandom...curse you cartoon network for reminding me of my childhood! I've been a HUGE fan of the RobinxSuperboy pairing for the LONGEST time, and this show ONLY made it worse XD_

_So yes, this is just some fluff and cuteness boy-love to start out with. It's my first little "YJ" FF-thingy, so be kind in your reviews, and PLEASE let me know what you think^^ Thankyou so much for reading! Hope to you see in the next one!~~**~~_

_"Meet me on the equinox, meet me halfway..."  
_

There was so much rage in him, so much anger at the world. At everything he understood, but couldn't comprehend. Help wouldn't be accepted; from anyone or anything. It hurt his heart to see him suffering so silently. He wished he could do something to ease the anger that seeped from every pore in the boy's body. Wished he could show him something that would give them some kind of connection.

Superboy continued to stare blankly at the TV. The black and white dots of static frantically raced about the plasma screen, hissing and spitting as the neon blue box in the corner glared its ironic statement.

_NO SIGNAL_.

No, there was no signal. For the TV or for him. He glanced at the remote helplessly, its tiny colorful buttons seeming to multiply before his very eyes; he recoiled in anger. His eyes turned back to the TV screen and he felt his chest rise and fall with a halfhearted sigh. M'gann offered to fix it every time she walked into the room, but her condescending kindness and sympathetic tone only infuriated him farther.

He needed no help. He was Superboy, clone of Superman. He was the perfect weapon. He needed help with nothing.

Something thin and rail-like stepped into his line of vision, blocking the "black and white ant race"-as Wally so helpfully called it. He blinked and lifted his head, looking up into the shaded eyes of Robin, the Boy Wonder. The lithe acrobat cocked his head to the side, ever so slightly, studying him from behind his protective shades. He stared back, finding the boy infinitely more interesting than the blank screen before him; not that he would ever tell.

"What do you want?" He felt his brow furrow and his eyes harden, even without command. He didn't like to be stared at like the sideshow that he was. The test tube freak among loved and adored children.

"I'm whelmed, frankly." The slight impish squeak of the bird's voice drew his thoughts back to him; he blinked again. "Your ability to stare at static all day...it's whelming that you havn't melted your brain." What brain was there to melt? He was an intelligent being, he was a living creature with a mind to match the Man of Steel's...and yet, he wasn't. He had no thought process at all. Even if his brain was working at full capacity all the time, there was nothing for it to work with. His mind was so full it was empty. What brain to melt?

The ebon haired boy shrugged in a clipped, nonchalant manner, moving to drop onto the couch beside him. His weight hardly made a dent in the cushions; SuperBoy sat sunken in, like a rock in quicksand. "Let's see what ELSE is on." The boy pulled his hands from his pockets and grabbed the remote, striking buttons with his thumb without even looking at them. Instead he looked FOR him. Top right corner, bright red button. Mid-left, button with an up arrow on it. Repeatedly mash until satisfied.

He turned back to the TV, images flashing across the screen in bright colors, words coming through the speakers in shorts clips and barks; he could only pick out every other word or so. The flashing didn't stop for what seemed like forever, and neither did Robin's narrow little thumb. Finally the Boy Wonder threw his head back onto the couch cushions, covering his forehead with his free hand before hurling the remote in his direction. "Ugh, there's never anything on when it needs to be." He seemed utterly defeated by the flashing images.

Superboy turned back to the TV, blinking at the black screen. A small blue box, this one much more friendly than the one he knew so well from before, was drifting lazily from corner to corner of the television. What he knew as _music_ was emitting from the speakers, something slow with a pale beat to it. Guitar...and a piano...but, something was off about the note of the music coming from the keys...a pitch in the tune that wasn't supposed to be there...Electric guitars sounded different from Acoustic guitars, perhaps electric pianos sounded different-like this-from a normal one?

The box was telling him the name of the song. Music notes floated on either side of it to let him know he was listening to it. _Cinderella, "Nobody's Fool"_ He blinked, realizing the song was a very tragic song about lost love. Love...How would he know what it felt like to lose it, if he had never felt it at all in the first place?

"It's a love song." Robin shifted at his words, blinking behind his glasses and turning to face him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...well, it's more of a break up song...BatMan likes this one." Superboy felt his brow lifting, his head turning toward the bird in some surprise. He couldn't imagine BatMan listening to music of any kind. SuperMan perhaps...but, what kind would he listen to? He closed his eyes on the thoughts, knowing he probably would never find out. The Man of Steel didn't seem to want anything to do with him...he seemed almost repulsed by him.

"This makes love sound painful." Robin turned to face him again, his thin lips opening without words. They seemed to be caught in his narrow little throat. After a moment he sat up and canted his head again; Superboy could almost hear the gears in the boy's head whirring. He had come to understand, over their time together, that there was no one smarter than Robin. Not even Wally's comprehension of science could compare to Robin's comprehension of, well, everything.

"This is a sad song...if you want to hear rock ballads we should listen to something else." The bird turned to face the TV again, picking up the remote and hitting a new button. He didn't pay attention to see which one this time though. He was looking at his hand on the arm of the sofa, trying to imagine what love felt like.

"Do you love someone?" He turned to the ebon haired boy, watching his thumb falter on the remote suddenly. His cheeks turned bright red and he quickly looked away from the TV screen. Superboy watched him with mild interest, his blues eyes flickering with the recognition of an emotion he'd never seen on the Boy Wonder before.

"Here, let's listen to this one." Without looking up Robin punched a big button in the center of the remote, the TV settling on another black screen with another friendly blue box drifting across it. Superboy let his eyes flicker to the choice only for a moment; no song or band written in the blue box. Instead the title of the channel was there.

"Alternative Rock..." He mumbled the words, furrowing his brow as he tried to understand something he hadn't really been taught. Alternative meant a different choice. To decide something alternate to the normal. And rock music was hard music; angry music; supposedly. A man was talking, in a very animated voice, about a band called the "Sick Puppies" and was laughing every few words. Just as Superboy was about to lose interest, just as he was about to turn to the infinitely more interesting boy next to him, a song started.

Slower, like the one they had been listening to, but with a more jingly beat to its background. Melancholy, but not enough to make you sad, like the last had, it actually almost gave something close to hope for a better ending; if he was understanding right. _Death Cab for Cutie, "Meet me on the Equinox"_ is what the box told him. He turned back to Robin, to see the boy's cheeks flushing an even brighter red. "Sorry, this isn't what I was intending." He grumbled the words, picking up the remote again and moving his thumb to punch more buttons.

"Why don't you leave it here?" He canted his head in poor mimicry of Robin's questioning little movement. The Boy Wonder turned a shade brighter than the suit he wore on the battlefield.

"You know what, why don't we do something else? I'm kinda hungry, actually." With that he pushed to his feet, swiftly leaping over the back of the couch in a single, graceful movement. Superboy languidly turned to look over his shoulder at the retreating boy, blinking in question. He had never seen Robin do anything but smirk, had never seen the boy phased by anything. Not even when he messed things up with his outbursts. Robin always was calm about it. The redness in his cheeks was strange...Superboy turned back to the TV, blinking at the black screen again. There was something called _The Shinedown_ playing now.

It, at least, softened the sound of his bitter thoughts.

Robin sighed as he stepped behind the counter and opened the fridge, closing his eyes behind his glasses and letting the cool air take the warmth from his cheeks. _Do you love someone?_ WHY he had decided to go all girly and get embarrassed at that moment, he would never know. But, when Superboy had asked, all he could hear echoing around it was, _Enough to give them the identity they lack._ And it had confused him more than helped him.

He turned with a soda in his hand, finding himself looking at the back of the clone's tousled raven wing hair. Muscles roping up either side of his thick neck, the strength of his jaw defined in its sharp square. He was angry again; Robin could feel it from here. But, there wasn't so much as had been when he had stepped into the room. He supposed the music had helped some. Though he couldn't help but think about how calm and thoughtful the boy had been once he sat down next to him.

He really did just want to help. He just didn't want to see him suffer alone anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes one more time, taking in deep and slow breaths to keep his mind in the order it needed to be. A swig of Coke for good luck and he was walking around the counter again. Opening his eyes he found himself sitting next to the broad boy again, blinking up into those icy blue hues and smirking a smile he didn't tell his face to make.

"Let's find something better to listen to together."


End file.
